magical_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakurako Misaki
Also known as "The Pink Florist"(by the enemies) and "The Coral Mistress" (by the citizens). She's also one of the main characters in the Effloresence series. Role In the Story Background Sakurako, along with her older twin sister Akahana Misaki, is the daughter of a florist. Both girls developed a love for flowers as they would often work after school at their mother's flower shop. After one particular day, Sakurako discovers that her mother has been abducted. Not fully aware of the mysterious increase of abductions through out the globe, Sakurako and her sister sweared to find their mother along with a helpful flower aid. Personality Sakurako is considered to be an air-head by her peers, as she would often doze off during a conversation and get low grades on tests despite studying for hours on end. She is also rather curious of anything that is new to her, something her closest friends find a bit trying. Along with being curious and being a ditz, Sakurako is also a bit naive. Even though Sakurako can make friends fairly easily, she is actually a bit insecure. She would often compare herself to people around her, something her sister insisted that she shouldn't do. Sakurako can be seen as a softy since she is nice to everyone around her, but she is usually taken advantage. As "The Pink Florist" or "The Coral Mistress" , all of Sakurako character traits seem to vanish as she takes on a much more serious role, although her soft heart still remains. Sakurako is represented by the Pink Tulip and the Pink Rose. They can mean friendship, which is something Sakurako firmly believes in. Apperance Sakurako's civilian clothes vary from time to time, but she usually prefers to wear short dresses with stripped knee socks with dress shoes. Her school uniform is a simple sailor fuku, having the primary color being white, and the secondary color being black. As "The Pink Florist" or "The Coral Mistress", Sakurako's most prominent feature is her long cloak jacket. She's also spotted to wear flower hair clippings, knee high boots with ribbons, and a one piece dress . Traces of flowers can be seen in the outfit (on her sleeves and gloves). Sakurako doesn't change her hair when she becomes "The Pink Florist" or "The Coral Mistress". She keeps her wavey, strawberry colored hair in twin tails held by two large flower clippings. Abilities The Effloresence is the source of Sakurako's powers. Without it, Akahana and Sakurako can not have super human abilities. The Effloresence is also stronger when the twins are together. Physical Attacks *Flowering Chop Attack (only defeats weak opponents) *Bud Punch (only defeats weak opponents) *Blossoming Kicks (can damage normal opponents) Physical Attacks with Akahana *Qlower Smackdown (can defeat normal opponents, can also damage strong opponents) *Flowering Chop Attack Deluxe (can defeat strong opponents) Magical Attacks *Blooming Flower Seed (can defeat weak opponents, it can also damage normal opponents) *Petal Stardust Shooter (can defeat normal opponents, can also damaged strong opponents) Magical Attacks with Akahana *Effloresence (the ultimate attack, usually defeats any opponent) Personal Attacks *Pink Tulip Attack (activated by the Effloresence after detecting acts of friendship) *Pink Rose Attack (activated by the Effloresence after detecting acts of true friendship) Relationships Akahana Misaki Is Sakurako's older twin sister. Sakurako would affectionately call Akahana 'Aka nee-chan' despite being two minutes younger than her. Whenever they're seen together, the twins would act incredibly dorky, making the dumbest jokes that they would only understand. The two also have an incredibly close relationship. It's been stated that the Effloresence becomes stronger whenever they're together. Trivia *Misaki means "Beautiful bloom" while Sakurako means "Cherry Blossom child" Gallery Sketch12645542.png Category:Magical Girl Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Female